Fire In My Soul
by Jenei
Summary: A remake of Complex. What happens when Bella thinks she stumbles on a huge and totally untrue secret of Edward's? Rated T for safety! OOC, and AU, but I have been told it is still good!
1. Rosalie

A/N: Ok, I revised the story, obviously called, "Fire In My Soul". I hope you guys will give me a second shot.

ROSALIE POV

"Edward," I said, walking into the living room and interrupting his book,

Wuthering Heights. He looked up at me with his I'm-trying-to-read-your-mind

face. I smiled, and started thinking about cars. I stepped in, and his frown

deepened. He was suspicious of me. I normally never came in his room.

"Yes, Rosalie?" he said, clearly angry I was blocking my mind. He hated

when I did that. I stepped closer and closed my eyes, praying for a positive

reaction.

" I love you," I said, and opened my eyes, smiling. But what I saw killed

me. He was frowning and rubbing his temples.

"No, Rosalie. No, you don't love me. You're just upset because I

don't want you." He stood and went towards the front door.

"NO!" I cried, locking my arms around Edward. "Why? Why don't you

want me? Oh, Edward…" I whispered. Edward's glare wrapped around me. I

felt disapproval leaking through him into me, and every single piece of me

felt ashamed. I loved him, but he didn't want me.

What was wrong with me? My looks? No… my blonde hair swirled in my face,

reminding me of my beauty. My attitude? That was a possibility … but I had a

strong feeling it had something to do with Bella Swan. Such a plain girl, but

pretty in a small way, I suppose.

But… he loved her. That was clear. Anger and sadness flooded my face, and I

released him. I couldn't hurt him. I had locked these feelings up for years,

and now, even if he didn't love me back, I couldn't cause him harm. He

left the house, walked away to his car, and drove out towards the sunrise. He

was heading towards Bella's house.

I heard a whimper; it was so quiet that at first I thought it was my

imagination. But, turning and seeing Emmett, whom I did love, just not as much

as Edward, made me crack.

"Why?" his voice said; it was quiet, hurt, unbearable. His hands shook,

his face withdrawn like a hit puppy. His voice grew.

"Why, Rosalie? WHY?" he roared, tearing past me. The front door was

ripped open, and when he reached the end of the front yard he whispered

something so quietly I could barely hear it.

"Was it all a lie?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned and walked

away. I didn't follow, just took deep breaths so I wouldn't crack.

I walked into my room and closed the door, scanning the room. Every

possession screamed idiot: my designer clothes, stupid magazines, and makeup I didn't even use. Angrily, I smashed a lamp.

The next day I packed my things. I was unable, for many reasons, to stay

here. One, Edward. Two, Emmett. Three, I just wasn't that strong.

Always mistaken as mean and dumb, I had been less than ecstatic when I was brought to the family. Being with them made it worse, especially since, as I can admit, I was only being cruel because I felt that since I was a monster, I might as well be a full-fledged one. Edward had hated me, well, that was how it seemed, yet… I wanted him to love melike I loved him. But, soon I just locked the feelings up. For some reason, that made me seem mean and dumb. I hated it. Then, Emmett came. He loved me, and I loved him. But no one could compare to my first true love, Edward.

I left in the afternoon. I had packed agonizingly slowly, hoping for… well,

a miracle. When nothing had happened, I'd hung around the house until I had

to accept that one wouldn't materialize. As I hefted my last bag over my

shoulder and brought it out to my car, I knew that today would probably be my

last time here. But at least I knew where I was going- the Volturi. My initial

sadness had turned to a craving for revenge. I was going to ruin Bella Swan.

And a plan was beginning to coalesce in my mind. All I needed to do was spend

a few more minutes here…


	2. A False Clue

A/N: ok sorry that the last chappie was a demented shape! I rewrote this

whole chapter so it will be different.

ROSALIE POV

I had a plan, but realization hit me. Alice was going to see my plan. So as fast as possible, I whipped out my phone and dialed the number and put it

to my ear.

"Hello?" asked a sleepy voice. I grinned. My plan was uber perfect, and

since I involved the pup, Alice could not see it.

"Hey, Jacob," I said sweetly, and continued before he could

interrupt. "I have a huge favor to ask of you, and it will ruin Edward." I

could almost sense his 'dog ears' perk up in interest.

"Keep talking," he said, and I smiled, and did as he said.

"Just stay on the phone with me, and that's all I need, really. The

plan is I am going to plant evidence in his room that supports an untrue

secret of his." I was starting to almost kind of like this pup. Okay, not

really.

"What secret?" he asked suspicious it would hurt Bella Swan. I put

on my most honest voice, and lied, praying I could fool him.

"Oh, something that may just end up with Bella coming to love you.

As she already does, of course, but doesn't realize. I mean, c'mon, it's

painstakingly obvious how she feels." I was sucking up, so I paused and

uttered some thinking sounds like, 'hmm' and 'what if…no that wouldn't

happen' and 'that WOULD happen'. Ha ha, he was going to buy it.

"I have thought about it, and yes, she will come to you, and she will tell you

how she feels.'' Jacob muttered an 'I guess so' and I smiled.

I reached into my purse where a stray bra subsided, ready for

emergency. I need somewhere where Bella would see it and Edward

wouldn't. I spotted the perfect place; the bathroom right outside his room,

which only Bella went into. I relayed the new information to Jacob, and he

put in an awesome suggestion, I probably wouldn't have thought of.

"Scatter other items in there, like his shirt with lipstick on it, or

something. Or toys or something." I smirked and spoke again, still in my

sucking up voice. The second I lost contact with him, BAM Alice would see

it, and warn Bella Swan and Edward.

"Wow, I still don't understand why Edward called you dumb. I am

happy I called you." I laid my shirt, bra, skirt, and Edward's shirt, pants,

and underwear all in a path to the Jacuzzi. I reapplied my lipstick, and

picked up the shirt and kissed it multiple times, being careful not to over

do it.

"So Jacob, feel free to talk as I follow your fabulous plan." I said,

and reapplied my lipstick and kissed his underwear around a certain area.

"Um well, I'll say more ideas. Does Edward wear belts? If he does

make sure there is on there. If he wears undershirts, put them there. What

about shoes and socks? Don't forget them-" he kept talking as I followed

his ideas, plus mine. When I was done I stepped back and looked.

"Wow." I said to the pup. "We make a great team. No, don't hang-up,

I need to get far away before I can do that. " The scene looked good. It

looked like how Emmett and my clothes used to look, when everyone went

hunting and we were home alone…

Clothes were in a path, not straight, but it made it clear we were

headed to the Jacuzzi. The occasional sock or shoe was flown out of

proportion. His Jacuzzi was the kind where if you sat somewhere, it left

your print. I had made mine a couple times. It looked believable.

"Ok, Jacob, I just have to drive far, far, away, and get on a plane

then we can hang up. Ok?"

"Ok," he answered, sounding like he had food in his mouth. Yuck,

how could anyone eat that? It was like eating your own body waste.

I took my stuff and walked to the car I had gotten recently. A Bugatti

Veyron , a present from Emmett. I loaded my stuff and drove, not really speaking to the

mutt.

I arrived at the airport and boarded the plane without any problems. As the

attendant told me to turn off my phone, I thanked the mutt and hung up. I tried to enjoy the

flight, but with the old rich men hanging over me, it was hard, even though I was 1st place.

I arrived at the Volturi in the late afternoon. I was happily greeted, even thought

they were surprised. To my shock, they let me join them. I was powerless, after all. Aro

briefly mentioned something about how sometimes. People needed certain

circumstances to bring their power out.

I had a meeting with the Volturi. They told me that they had decided to give me the

verdict on what they were going to do with Bella and her humanity.

Aro knocked on my door, and pushed it open.

"We have decided." He said.

A/N: there! That was completely different from the original but still!!


	3. Jacob

BELLA POV

"Bella?" I glanced up quickly to my name. "Will you mind if I go get something? It will only take a minute. I'll meet you upstairs." He gave me a crooked smile. "Sure." I said, turned and headed towards the stairs, carrying my milk. As I was climbing the stairs, my mind jumped to Rosalie. Even though she always hated me, I missed her, sort of. I mean, she was pretty much going to be my sister. I didn't even know why she left. The house was so empty. Just this morning Alice and Jasper had left. They were going somewhere, I just couldn't remember where. All I remembered was that they were probably still on the plane. Esme had gone hunting with Carlisle.

All of a sudden, Emmett appeared. He wasn't up to hunting, and his eyes were darkening. But, I knew he wouldn't lose control. He was a mess. I sighed. Oh poor Emmett. "Hey, Emmett, how are you feeling?" I gave him a small, reassuring smile. He smiled sadly back, "Oh, hi Bella. I… don't get it. How could she? Why does she have such power over me?" I looked down at my shoes. Poor Emmett, my 'big brother'. I felt so terrible. On impulse I opened my arms and stepped closer. He hesitated, but in an instant I was being wrapped up in a big bear hug. I closed my eyes. All of a sudden I was shaking. Big, muscular Emmett was crying. Tearlessly of course. After about a minute he got control of himself. He put me down, and have me a small smile, "Thanks," he said.

"It's okay Emmett." I said, smiling once more. He was a wreck. If possible his bags were worse and his clothes seemed sloppy and rumpled. He spoke, breaking my thoughts, "So… what's up?"

"Oh I'm just waiting for Edward he's talking to Carlisle. I was going to go in his room and listen to music." His face fell. He apparently didn't want to be alone. I spoke quickly, "But you can come, company would be nice." He smiled and said, "Race ya!" I blinked, and lost the race. "That's not fair!" I complained laughing. His mood tended to be contagious. Well, I was happy he was feeling better from my company. Which isn't anything special but, if it makes him happy, I'm happy.

I entered his room, and placed my milk on the desk. Emmett was scanning the music collection labeled Bella. I smiled. Right on top, was the same CD that Phil gave me. Of course Emmett noticed it. "What's this?" he asked laughing. He knew what it was. "Oh, Phil, you know Phil, right?" He nodded reaching for the CD. "Well he gave it to me, and I kind of like it. It helps me not think, and when you guys left, it…" I trailed off. No need making Emmett feel even worse. He gave me a smile, making sure I knew it was ok.

The milk was knocked down suddenly as Emmett turned to put the CD back. I sighed and headed to the bathroom to get some paper towels. Edward followed me, apologizing. I stopped short and felt Emmett do the same behind me.

EMMETT POV

If I had a heart it would have stopped. Rosalie…Rosalie's clothes were all over the bathroom, along with Edward's. I was so close to roaring, but I saw Bella, silently crying. She was on her knees, clutching her stomach. I scribbled down a note, and I scooped her up and brought her to her house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EDWARD'S POV

I was practically bursting with happiness. I was going upstairs to propose to Bella. I needed to make it official. It was oddly quiet, but I thought nothing of it. Until I walked into the room. Until I noticed how empty it was. Until I read the note.

_Dear Edward,_

_How could you? First you leave Bella. She forgave you. Now this. I son't think she is that forgiving. Then you took Rosalie. You hurt everyone. Monster._

_Emmett_

I turned and punched a hole in the wall.

REGULAR POV

Jane's eyes glinted. "Yes Rosalie. We welcome you with open arms. That tidbit of info was worth a lot." Aro smiled and opened his arms in a welcome gesture. "Go. Find your room. Later, go out your window, go hunting. You deserve it." Rosalie smiled. "Okay. Thank you. Good bye.'' Giana, now a vampire, smiled and spoke. "I don't think she'll live through the treatments. Since she doesn't have a power, she'll have to get it, right?" Aro nodded. "Next week it is rainy. Let's go find something we should have dealt with immediately." Caius smiled. "Isabella Swan."

BELLA POV

"Thanks for bringing me here, Emmett. You're braver then- well you know." I made a face. He nodded and disappeared. I knocked, and Billy answered. I think he knew by my face to let me in. " Was it-" he started, but I cut him off. "I have to see Jacob." He nodded, and I went to tell Jacob something that would make him so angry but something that would make him feel better.

I shook him gently, hating to wake him up. He mumbled to go away, but when he saw me he sat up. " What is it?" he asked, seeing my face, I guess. "Edward." I gasped. His hands were shaking worse then I had ever seen. "Shhh. It's ok. Calm down." I said soothingly. I took his hand. He stopped shaking. But gritted his teeth and said, "Continue." I tried not to cry and spoke shakily, "He cheated on me." I blinked and I was thrown backwards. He was shaking insanely. "Oh Jake… I wanted to tell you one more thing." He looked at me, growled, not angry but in a go on kind of way. He was so angry he could not speak. "Come here and then I'll say it." He growled, and I rolled my eyes. "I love you." I whispered. He groaned. "Come on Bella. I don't want the 'I love you but I'm not in love with you speech'

"You don't get it." I said facing him. "I'm _in love_ with you." He was shocked and didn't move. I leaned in and kissed him. I mean, after all that, I realized, that I did love Jacob. Never as much as Edward, but I loved him.

The week with Jacob went pretty fast. It was so much easier leaving _him. _There were occasions when Charlie slammed the door in his face, Jacob's done it a few times too. I did it once, in the biggest fight we had.

_FLASHBACK, BELLA POV_

_When the doorbell rang the night after Jacob, I expected it was going to be Jacob. It was Edward. His beautiful face was crumpled, and he still managed to look happy to see me. I scowled mentally. "What do you want?" I asked, anger coated my words, sharpened them. He flinched, and answered, "Please talk to me Bella. One minute. Just one." I frowned. "Jacob's due in 3 minutes. I have to get ready." I was dressed in Jacob's favorite color on me, purple. Edward brow creased. "Jacob?" he asked. Then realization crossed his face. Now his voice was weak and cracking. "Jacob. You love him, don't you?" I nodded and whispered, "My savior. How could you…?" I was bound to start crying soon. "What?" he asked. "You're with Emmett, you guys believe I did cheat, I didn't I swear…." I looked up, surprised. He normally talked fast, but his pain slowed his speech. "Yes you did. We have evidence." I couldn't take it. I cracked, and started to sob. Then I shakily pointed to the door. "Out." He looked bewildered. " Don't you want me/" he asked, shocked. " I didn't do it." He added like it fixed everything. "Go!" I yelled. "I don't want you!" He looked shocked and had the same reaction I had when he used those words on me. "You… don't want me?" I nodded and looked coldly down on him. He looked surprised. " Well… I was right. Human feelings change." He walked to the door, and reached the steps and spoke in a voice that exposed all his feelings, sadness. _

"_I love-" I slammed the door, and broke down._

_That's how Jacob found me, that is how I moved to La Push. I only moved there so Edward and his family would not be able to get to me._

And, now I was on my way to Jacob's house. He said he had a surprise for me.

He opened the door and pulled me into his arms and kissed me. Suddenly he spoke, "Close your eyes." When he said to open them, he was on his knee and held a jewelry box in front of him. "Will you marry me?' he asked. I gasped. I can tell you a couple names ran through my mind. Charlie, Renee, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Japer, Esme, everyone in school, Charlie, Billy, but most important. Jacob. Edward didn't matter. " Yes!" I cried and Charlie and Billy stepped out smiling. They had never liked Edward. For some reason, that brought on some pain, but I pushed it away.

A/N: walah


	4. Aro

BELLA POV

I was in a blur the next day, wedding plans, telling my friends. Mike, Jessica, Eric, and all of those peoples were well… themselves. Angela and Ben were a little different. They were happy, but surprised.

Now I had to tell Edward. I couldn't hurt him like that. Even after that, I wasn't that mean! That's how I found myself in Edward's driveway. Truck off, key in the engine. I sighed, and climbed out of my car. All of a sudden, cold arms had picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Emmett!" I cried, pounding my fists on his back. "Put me down!" I laughed, and he carried me into the house.

Edward was on the couch reading. "Bella," he said plainly. Emmett put me down. I smacked his arm playfully. "Edward," I said, he glanced up. "Can I speak to you?" my voice was detached like, well, like I didn't care. He put his book down, and I noticed what he was reading. It was "Shattered Diamonds". My guilt burned. It was about a man whose wife left him and he killed himself. His wife wound up with his worst enemy.

I led the way out of the house, and started to walk, I just kept walking until he called to me, "They can't hear us." He walked to me. "Am I forgiven?" he asked, attempting to dazzle me. It surprisingly didn't work. I snorted. "Noooo waaaay." His face fell; he wasn't wearing a "mask". "Weeeeellll…. You deserve to know. I am going to get married to Jacob." A thousand emotions swept across his face. If I blinked, I would have missed it. He said this new fact slide out matter-of-factly. "Well, that's great. I met a girl. A human. I'm going to change her. Tomorrow. I met her when you left me." I rolled my eyes. I used to think he was good liar. He was trying to make me jealous. "Fabulous, don't let me ruin your fun. The weddings in two weeks. Don't expect an invite." I walked away. Boy, had I stunned him.

Bella POV:

I was getting married in less then 48 hours. I was so nervous. I needed to take a walk. A long, relaxing walk in the woods, alone. I told Emily (I was at her house while the wolves patrolled). I grabbed my shoes and jogged to the woods. I had a bad feeling in my stomach, but the wolves could save me. From anything.

I walked deeper into the woods, and the occasional car sounds disappeared. It was cold, and it was July. I stepped into a clearing. Aro was there. For some reason, unease settled in my body. I trembled but spoke. "Aro. Hello." He didn't look convinced, and spoke softly, entirely different from the voice I heard in Italy. " Why aren't you…" we both knew what he meant. I smiled. " I am no longer with Edward. I am marrying a werewolf, though. So… maybe I would already know about you vampires." His brows lifted. "I highly doubt that."

In a flash two things happened. We were face to face, and Jacob tore into the clearing, wolf form. Growls ripped from his chest. And I was stunned, as Aro leaned his lips to my neck. Jacob roared, an earsplitting sound. He whispered something just before his lips met my neck, "Better to do it the way the stories say we do." I screamed as I felt pain. A burn. The last thing I saw was a wolf Jacob leaning over me.

JACOB POV

I was patrolling when I heard her scream. I was at her in a minute.

I couldn't take it. After all I had been through, I just wanted her gone. It was cruel, it was wrong, and it was twisted, but the pack was screaming in my ear all that she had done to me. I was staying firm. But then, I got a command from Sam.

_LEAVE HER! _A whimper escaped my throat. I was forced to turn and run.


	5. Home: Part 1

BELLA POV

Pain, was impossible to describe so I will put it bluntly, first day it hurt, second day it burned, then third day it was ice. I mean that's blunt. Serious blunt-ness.

But any who, I'm alone, in the woods. I had just fed. I am so far away from home, away from the wolves and the Cullens. I'm just sitting here, but I'm just so calm! It's odd, but I need to think. Where could I go? I mean, Aro's gone! How could he just leave? I guess I should go home get my stuff. And plan my "death". I laughed darkly. I decided suicide was bad, because well… that would kill everyone. I hated the fact that I had to do that. Maybe, I could leave a note, then plant clues I'm dead. I stood up, gracefully, I must add. I then ran, full speed home.

When I got home again, I used the window Edward used to come in through to get in my room. Luckily Charlie wasn't home. But, I remembered he was on a fishing trip, and he had been since I was at Edward's 3 days ago. I walked downstairs and grabbed a notepad, and write a note to Charlie. Might as well get it over with.

Dear Dad,

I have a bad feeling about today, so I will just say it. I love you. Tell mom that to… I am going to go for a drive. I hate the fact that I know something bad will happen if I go. But I know I have to. Believe me, no one forced me to write this. Remember, I love you…

Love,

Bella

I felt like I could cry, but no tears came. I left the note on the TV where Charlie would find it.

I decided I would shower. (a/n: do vampires shower… well in my story they do) Then I looked in the mirror. My hair was still brown, with a new sleek shine. My eyes were gold. My nose was straight and perfect. My lips were bee-stung and well… perfect. I sighed, and stood up to leave, without any stuff.


	6. Home: Part 2

A/N: aahhhhhh I have good news! Since my parents got a new computer, the old one came into the basement. Believe me, I will update more now. Its annoying when someone is leaning over your shoulder. Annnywaaay, enjoy, and REVIEW.

Bella Pov:

I stood there, arms crossed, eyes narrowed.

"I do not have anywhere else to go." I spoke through clenched teeth to Billy and Jacob. Jacob spoke, his eyes full of pain.

"Strict orders, Bella. The pack hates you." He was upset, and I saw his pain grow as his eyes flickered down to my hand. The amethyst ring caught the light.

"It wasn't my fault." I whispered. Both looked a little shocked.

"Did you think I planned this? So you think I wanted this. That vampire was not my friend. I wanted _**you**_Jake, no one else. I love you. I will always love you. Please." I said, and Jake and Billy locked eyes for a moment.

"That changes it." Said Billy as Jake stepped outside, most likely to communicate with the pack. I gave Billy a small smile.

"I'm still Bella, Billy. Maybe a monster changed me, but I am not one. I have done nothing wrong. I had fed on a deer before I came her. I do not want to eat you." He still sat silent in his chair. "Look Billy," I continued, now talking softer. "How's Charlie? I know he got back… what did you tell him?" Billy looked at me, his eyes full of pain. All he ever wanted was to keep me safe.

"I told him…" he started slowly, "That you and Jake went camping. He said to tell you he loves you and he questioned about the note. I told him you ate a bad taco. He laughed." He said that bitterly, then continued, "And I didn't go fishing, because I had a cold. He went with the new man, Tom Jacobs. He lives alone, so Charlie figured he would invite him." I felt pain well in my heart.

"How are you going to break my death? What lie will you feed him?" I said, my voice low, trying to restrain from an endless dry sobbing. He sighed, and his old hands shook. His eyes were wet with silent tears.

"Bella, it is going to break him. I… think… how about a bear mauling?" My mouth fell open. It was so cruel, yet… probable.

"No remains." I whispered. Billy nodded, and the front door swung open, Jacob storming in

"Bella. You are stinking up the place. One night. That is all Sam is giving you. In the morning, you leave." He said, not looking at me. I nodded; resisting the urge to fall to the ground, dry sobbing. But then I remembered something.

"I don't sleep." I whispered.

"Watch TV." Jacob answered, "Or leave. I don't give a cp." I nodded, and sat on the couch. Billy handed me the remote, and wheeled off to his bedroom. I glanced at the clock, realizing it was 11:30. I flicked on the TV, and pretended not to notice Jacob's lingering. After a minute, he left, and I was free to let go. I dry sobbed until about 4:00 am, when a creaking of a door alerted me. I looked up. Jacob.

"Yes Jacob?" I asked, trying to pretend I hadn't just lost my composure. He stepped a little closer.

"Bella, I just… can't." The blank look was gone, replaced by pain. I looked away.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and fled. After a second, I stood up and left.

Into the cool air of the night, all my pain and fears rolled back to me. Fell, like the rain that hit my face. I wanted to scream out, but couldn't speak. The dew clung to my shoes.

Edward. The name called to me, and I so desperately wanted him. But I remembered the scene of the bathroom. I erased Edward.

Jacob. Always has been my savior. Now this. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't be near me; just to allow himself to love me for a second would have killed him.

Two men I had loved. Two men I love. The two men I would only love. A drop of rain rolled down my face. It was like a tear.

I was done walking. I wanted to feel the speed beneath my feet. Phoenix. My bank account, accessed by a code. All you had to do was find your box, put in the code and you would be able to get your money.

I took a small step and began running. Leaving behind Edward. Goodbye. My feet moved faster as I imagined kissing him goodbye. Bittersweet. Goodbye Jake. I ground my feet into the ground harder.

Good bye everyone.

I love you.

A/N: not crazy about this chapter. Review


	7. you must read this

A/N: i am going on hiatus, and for how long, i do not know. i simply have run out of ideas for most of my stories. it may be forever, and i will let you all know if i make a new account.

sorry


End file.
